The Blood of Olympus
by Leeddens
Summary: The seven demigods are lucky to survive the House of Hades and Tartarus. But the journey does not end. Storm is brewing. Gaia stirs, on the brink of waking up. The seven heroes of the destined prophecy are set to sail to Athens, Greece, where Giants await to unleash their wrath. Can they successfully work with the gods and overcome the threat. The stakes are higher than ever.
1. Chapter 1

The first chapter will be up soon. I can promise you lots of action. I do not own Rick Riordan's work. Reviews and suggestions are _very welcomed._

I really hope you will enjoy the story! I'm not as awesome as Rick Riordan, but I'll try very hard.

Updates will be frequent. (Depends. I DO NOT want to swear on the River Styx.)


	2. Chapter 2

Piper

Being zonked out by an automatic hammer was definitely not Piper's idea of fun. But as Piper regained consciousness, she figured it could be worse. She glared at Leo, who was in the lower deck, frantically twisting the knobs and who-knows-what on his Archimedes sphere. The sun is just rising.

"I'm sorry, Pipes. The hammer likes you too much" He would have sound apologetic if he was not suppressing a grin.

"Yeah, nice morning greeting. Clears my head up. Can you please remove it away from my head?" Piper grumbled. She glanced at the huge hammer, which was emitting purple smoke. The smell of sulfur made Piper want to gag. The cursed hammer drifted down leisurely as Piper strode down the stairs, following her head happily.

"I'm working on it" Leo bent down to inspect the base of the sphere, and experimentally jabbed down a button. Mozart blared loudly from one of the crook. Symphonic notes saturated the deck, loud enough to give Piper headache for the rest of the week.

Piper sighed. She had seen Leo accomplish amazing things with the ancient relic, but unleashing giant hammer and playing Mozart pieces weren't one of them.

Leo cursed. " This baby has not been working well since our awesome debut in the House of Hades. It's almost as if someone powerful is meddling with it."

"Gaia." Piper guessed.

The air seemed to drop to ten degrees. A gust of wind whistled past Piper's ear, as if whispering manevolent curses her mind.

A few days ago, Piper and her friends managed to reach Epirus and find the House of Hades, with the help of Nico Di Angelo. They had worked together and kicked lots of monster butts , and a giant. They even got Percy and Annabeth back from Tartarus ( thank the gods.) , which deemed impossible at that time. After all that, Piper doubted Gaia would send a Thank You note to the crews of Argo 2 for thwarting her doomsday plan.

"Our dear friend was not very happy since our last booty kicking session, wasn't she?" Leo agreed, as if he could read Piper's mind.

Piper didn't answer. She was too busy staring at Leo.

Since Leo's mysterious isolation during Khione's attack, Piper noticed undeniable changes in him. Leo seemed more distant, more preoccupied like he's brooding over some...matters. He still made light jokes, but occasionally his voice broke in the end of his punches, as if something inside him could not be mended. Piper couldn't help wondering who or what caused him to be like this. She was worried. She preferred the old annoying Leo over the miserable Leo, certainly. Before she could dwell on it longer, Leo yelped. His hand caught fire and he quickly smothered it down. "Uh, Piper" He pointed behind her.

Piper turned, and did a double take. Right behind her stood an iris-message of Reyna. She muttered, " I don't like this thing the Greeks use. Too unpredictable."

Reyna was covered in cuts and bruises. Her braids are wild and tangled. In the background, the low rumbling growls of a cyclope could be heard. Coach Hedge sprung at the giant. " Take that, you snot" he bellowed. He lashed out his furry goat legs, which didn't seem intimidating- until he karate-chopped the Cyclope. It roared in pain.

Reyna's voice jerked Pipers's attention back. " McLean!" Reyna yelled, " can you hear me? I've got serious news to share."

That is the first chapter. It's uneventful, but I'm trying to progress steadily. Hope you like it. Reviews? Are you kidding? I feed on reviews.

I do not own Rick Riordan's work.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Rick Riordan's work. Please enjoy this chapter!

Piper

As Piper had expected, the news wasn't serious. It was devastating.

Her mind filled with dread as Reyna described their situation.

"Nico can't shadow-travel all of us straight to Long Island due to some, ah..technical difficulties."Reyna stated grimly.

Piper knew all too well about the technical difficulties. A twenty-four foot statue of Athena was hardly the best choice for a light luggage.

"Nico has been transporting us slowly, a few miles at a time, but Gaia's minions seem to have other ideas,"Reyna continued, "they've been disrupting our journey since we left Greece."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Piper was sure that the Athena Parthenos was a crucial piece to the reunification of the gods' split personalities. It could even stop the impending carnage between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. But Piper had suspected that Reyna's mission wasn't going to be a trip to the zoo. Of course Gaia was planning to throw everything at Reyna. Piper saw fear flickering in Reyna's obsidian eyes.

Piper took a deep breath. "Reyna,you are a praetor of Rome. If anyone can succeed, it's you. You NEED to bring the Athena Parthenos to camp. It's the only way to maintain peace."

"Yeah, you are pretty badass with that sword of yours." Leo offered.

Reyna regarded them uncertainly, as if unsure whether to thank them or skewer them.

"Gaia is more dangerous than ever. In my dream, there was an image that depicts a sorceress who practices magic." She warned. "Go to Gerolimenas. You'll find out the next step of your quest there."

Piper did not question Reyna's instructions. Over the last few days, she had learned to trust the Roman praetor.

Behind Reyna, battle raged. Nico slashed wildly at a group of telkhines. The sky immediately became dark as his sword sucked their essence and sent them into Tartarus. Coach Hedge leaped to and fro, insulting the Cyclope for its meagre IQ And its lack of appreciation for Chuck Norris movies. At the horizon, two Earthborns appeared. Reyna glanced back.

"That's my cue" she announced. "Good luck and goodbye, Piper McLean." she slashed through the image. Piper opened her mouth to wish Reyna luck, but the air shimmered, and the image faded.

"Hey! How about me? I'm here too!" Leo protested. Piper turned to him.

"Set course for Gerolimenas." She told him. " And wake the rest up. We have work to discuss."

.

.

.

.

When Piper reached the dining hall, only Frank, Hazel, Leo and Jason were present. Jason smiled at her warmly. She suddenly felt dizzy in the head.

"Percy and Annabeth are still passed out." Jason informed her.

Piper nodded. After their ordeal in Tartarus, they must've been exhausted. In fact, exhausted was hardly the word for it.

Leo grunted. "Next time I can't sleep, drop me into Tartarus."

Hazel scowled at him "Don't be so insensitive. Percy and Annabeth deserve their rest."

Jason cleared his throat. " So! Piper. You got something to tell us?"

Piper told them about Reyna's iris-message, and her strange request. " She told me to go to Gerolimenas. Said we will find useful stuff there."

Frank twiddled his fingers. "Gerolimenas? Never heard of this place."

Piper shrugged. "Me too." She turned to Hazel. "Reyna mentioned something about sorceress and magic. Guess I'll need you to go with me."

Hazel nodded rigidly. Her expression was hard to decipher. Recently, Hazel found her ability to control the mist, and discovered her association with magic. Piper assumed that taking her might benefit the quest.

"Okay, so that's settled." Piper said. " We will get down as soon as we reach Gerolimenas."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I read the reviews and I was very touched by all the positive things reviewers say. I really hope more of you can review. It seriously boosts my confidence. You can also give me suggestions and criticisms. I know I still have space for improvement and some guidance from you guys will be great. I will work harder for this story, I promise.**

**I do not own Rick Riordan's work.**

Piper

All was well until they met the psycho old woman.

The Argo 2 had landed on Gerolimenas roughly, splattering sand in all directions. Hazel joined Piper at the deck after fitting her sword into a scabbard. Jason waited at the makeshift stairs. His shoulders were tensed with worry. "I don't like this idea of sending you guys into something unknown." He murmured. Piper huffed with exasperation. She was going to face eventual end-of-the-world, possibly dying a horrible death before suffering in the wrath of a certain Earth goddness. The last thing she needed was an overprotective boyfriend (Which was equally bad).

"Don't worry. I'll try not to get killed." Piper hated it, but she put charm speak into her voice. She needed to persuade Jason that she is NOT being sent to a certain death. Besides, she could take care of herself.

Jason visibly relaxed. The frown on his face vanished and the worry lines around his eyes faded. Piper tried not to notice the glazed look in Jason's eyes.

"Let's go." She said to Hazel."Time to find a sorceress."

Together they descended down the makeshift stairs.

.

.

Gerolimenas was surrounded by tall,vertical cliffs that loomed over crashed resoundedly onto the face of the cliff, creating foam as it receded back. What a sorceress was doing here, Piper had no idea. Maybe she liked the cliffs. From what Piper had perceived from her demigod experience, Greek villains love to send heroes plummeting to their death. She remembered their time with Sciron the bandit, which wasn't pleasant. Like, almost-kick-Jason-to-his-death unpleasant.

She could just imagine a slogan-**the Greek bad guys society, throwing people off the cliff since 500BC.**

_Stop thinking that, the sorceress might not necessarily be bad. _She chided herself

Yeah, Piper loved her optimistic mindset.

Hazel pointed to the top of the cliff, where several shabby cottages stood. In the afternoon light, her amber eyes shone bright with uneasiness.

"You see that house over there?" Hazel muttered.

Piper shielded her face and squinted. There was a mansion, slightly separated from the rest of the cluster. It looked out of focus, like a mirage. Sometimes it was a well-groomed house, radiating cold energy. Sometimes it was just an abandoned ruin.

Piper swallowed. "Guess we're heading there."

After half an hour, they collapsed on the coarse surface of the cliff, which sprayed gravel over the edge.

"The next time, a ride from Jason would be fine." Piper told Hazel, who was struggling to catch her breath.

For a brief second, Hazel's expression hardened. Then it flashed back to normal. She stood up and offered Piper a hand.

"Yes," she said,"but we have worse thing to worry about."

Piper looked at the mansion before them. Now that they're closer, the mansion did not look more friendly.

Hazel pushed open the gate, and it groaned in protest. The mahogany door creaked as it opened itself. Piper glanced at Hazel, who was tapping the hilt of her sword uneasily. If there's a chance of getting away, this was the moment. Instead, Hazel entered the doorway. Piper followed her lead.

The hallway was dark and dingy, but as soon as they stepped in, fluorescent lights flickered on one by one, like the scene in a horror movie. Piper thought about some Cherokee tales Grandpa Tom told her, which didn't exactly help her courage. Their footsteps were unnaturally loud in the eerily silent corridor.

Slowly, the narrow corridor widened into a circular chamber. The room was musty and the air stale, like someone hadn't opened a window for three hundred years.

Not that the room has any windows, Piper thought as she surveyed her the surroundings.

Hazel's gaze flitted around the room. "The chamber is empty." She said.

From the corner, a hoarse voice rang out.

"Ah yes... It WAS empty. Until now, my darlings."

A woman emerged from the shadows. In fact, woman was not apt to describe her. It was more like a wizened old hag. Wrinkles lined her ancient face like cobwebs. Her shoulders were stooped and her hands covered in liver spots. She might have been beautiful a long long long time ago, but now she was wasted away.

"I do hope you are here to sign up for the initiates programme. It's been such a long time since I had a trainee." she hissed.

Hazel yelped. " But...who are you? We're looking for a sorceress! Where is she?"

The old woman furrowed her brow.

"Why, I am Circe herself. I think I do qualify for a sorceress. " her green eyes twinkled. " So you ARE looking for me. Please wait for me to get my registration form, will you?"

The old woman cackled with delight. She brought a stack of yellowish parchment from one of the drawers.

Piper tried to stay calm. Annabeth had told her about Circe. The evil sorceress who opened a spa in the Sea of Monsters, trained girls with magic, and turned men into hamsters. She had laughed whenever she imagined Percy as a rodent. But as far as she remembered, Annabeth had described Circe as beautiful, hypnotizing and powerful. This old hag before her could not be THE Circe.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but enough games. Where is Circe?" Piper demanded, injecting a powerful dose of charmspeak into her voice.

The hag narrowed her eyes. " I AM Circe, Piper McLean. Alas...charmspeak has no effect on me. I practise Charmspeak, in fact. " She said coldly.

She bared her teeth. "First rule of magic, never doubt your mistress."

With that, the crazy old lady lunged forward.


End file.
